Forbidden Love
by Parisa01
Summary: Seraphina and her family move to Destiny Islands. She's the daughter of a very wealthy business man, Sephiroth Valentin. Seraphina falls in love with Roxas. But he is the son of Cloud Strife; Sephiroth's rival. Seraphina and Roxas love each other deeply but their family feud becomes stronger. But what will happen if Cloud finds out who Sera's mother was? But who was she? RoxasXOC


Hello! Okay, disclaimers! I do not own any of the KH or FF characters in this, just my OC Sera. There are very light Final Fantasy references but I'm not making it a crossover.

* * *

Name: Seraphina 'Rare in English, German and Late Roman' Jenova Valentin

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 4in

Nicknames: 'Sera' that's what she's always called. 'Fifi' her brothers calls her this and 'little princess' from her father. 'Chubby Chipmunk' or 'Chipmunk' as teasing.

Looks: Long mid-thigh silver straight hair, side fringe, pale skin, green eyes, long eyelashes, dimples and rosy cheeks and lips. Tall, slim and hourglass figure. She always wears a pink ribbon around her hair which was her mothers.

Personality: Sweet, joyful, intelligent, friendly, upbeat, selfless, naïve, short-tempered, outspoken and shy.

Relatives: Sephiroth (father, 45), Loz (first elder brother, 22), Yazoo (second elder brother, 21) and Kadaj (last eldest brother, 20), Jenova (grandmother, 65) and Riku (cousin, 17).

Birth world: Destiny Islands

Information: Her mother died when she was 6 years old. She was a very beautiful, upbeat and joyful woman. She was the only one of her siblings who was born in Destiny Islands; her family's birth world was Radiant Garden.

* * *

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 1: Destiny Islands **_

Seraphina sat down on a chair of her bedroom balcony. There was a beautiful view of the sea which wasn't far off from her father's large bungalow.

Her father was a very, very, very rich man. But she decided to live her life like a normal person instead of the spoilt only daughter of a successful business man.

The silver haired teen was drawing in her sketchbook. She was drawing everything she saw from her view; the many building, trees, streets, people and the beach. She loved drawing very much.

_Let it go, let it go,  
Can't hold it back anymore,  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door,  
And here I stand and here I'll stay,  
Let it go, let it go,  
The cold never bothered me anyway…_

Her phone started ringing and she saw the caller. Seraphina couldn't help but smile; it was her cousin Riku.

"Hey Riku." She picked up.

"_Hey Sera! Are you busy at the moment?" _Riku asked curiously.

"Umm…Nope, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"_Me and my friends are going to the beach." _He answered.

"Oh cool! Is it like, a casual thing? Or like going there to swim and sun bathe?" She asked curiously.

"_Nah, it's nothing special. We're just gonna go and hang out and relax." _Riku stated.

"Is your girlfriend, Haruka, gonna be there? I really wanna meet her!" She said.

"_Yup and she's dying to meet you too." _He laughed.

"Alright. I'm gonna leave in around 10 minutes."

"_Okay, cool. You know how to get there?"_ He asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"_Alright, see ya there then." _

"Okay, bye!" Seraphina cut the phone and stood up with a stretch.

She walked back into her room. The silver haired girl placed her phone onto her bed and got out some clothes from her closed. She took a cool shower and dried her hair.

Seraphina got changed into white spaghetti top tucked into a light blue hem skirt with white shorts underneath. On her feet she wore white wedge sandals. The green eyed teen wore her pink ribbon in her hair which was left out. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace with a green orb attached to it. The orb was passed down from her grandmother, to her mother and now to her.

She slid down the stair banister with a giggle and jumped at the bottom. The green eyed girl walked into her father's office with a smile.

"Dad." She said and Sephiroth looked up from his work. Her daughter's voice was so much like her mother's; sweet and beautiful.

"Yes, Seraphina?" He asked.

"Um, I'm going to the beach to see Riku and his friends." She stated.

"Alright, have fun little princess." Sephiroth stated and Seraphina giggled nervously whilst blushing.

"Okay dad. Bye!" She said and turned around.

"Bye. I love you, Seraphina."

"Love you too, dad." The silver haired girl walked off.

The green eyed 16 year-old made her way to the beach and looked around with a sweet smile; everything was so very beautiful. The scenery, sky, everything was so lovely.

* * *

She took the path to the beach and as she got nearer, Seraphina could smell the lovely scent of the salty sea water. This reminded her of her most favourite food in the world; sea salt ice cream. The silver haired girl frowned and thought about Radiant Garden and all the people there.

Seraphina finally got to the beach and her eyes widened. She had a big smile on her face and ran onto the shore. "Wow!" She slurred. She clasped her hands together and looked up at the horizon. The wind made her hair dance faintly.

Riku got to the beach with his friends and girlfriend; Sora, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Namine, Selphie and Haruka. Haruka was Riku's girlfriend; she had red curly hair up to her waist, green eyes and pale skin. The silver haired boy smiled when he saw his cousin; he hasn't seen her since they were 7. Roxas stared at the girl; she was so very beautiful.

"Hey…" Riku mumbled and his cousin turned to him. Her smile turned into a grin as her green eyes sparkled.

"Riku!" She exclaimed and ran up to him. Seraphina jumped onto him and hugged him so tightly. "It's so good to see you again. I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He pulled away from her with his hands on her shoulders. "Look at you, you've changed. It's been 9 years!" She grinned at this.

"Yeah, it's been long. You've changed too." Seraphina said.

"You look more like Uncle now." The silver haired girl crossed her arms and gave him the _amused _look. "Like a female version!"

Seraphina started punching him lightly with a whine. "Stop it!"

"That doesn't hurt." Riku said and she glared at him.

"Just to let you know, I _**will**_ hurt you!" Seraphina said with a smile. The silver haired teen laughed at this and lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright! Hey you should introduce yourself." He suggested and she blinked as she uncrossed her arms. "Go on!"

They all looked at her with smiles. She looked at all of them; Sora grinned at her, Kairi smiled with a giggle, Namine and Selphie smiled gently, Axel winked at her and Haruka waved at her. But when Seraphina looked at Roxas, she fluttered her eyelashes; he was very handsome. The blonde haired boy smiled at her sweetly yet gently.

Seraphina gulped and her cheeks turned faint red. She gripped onto the ends of her skirt and averted her eyes to the ground. She pouted with frown and fluttered her eyelashes. Riku couldn't help but smile at this; even when she was a child, she always did this when she was young.

"_Don't be shy, my beautiful flower." _Her mother's voice repeated in her mind.

Immediately she looked up and let go of her dress. Her face changed from shy to confident. She smiled with a little giggle. She clasped her hands together.

"Hi, my name is Seraphina! But people call me Sera. I'm Riku's cousin. It's nice to meet you all." Riku laughed and pinched her cheeks. "Ah!"

"I've been waiting for this opportunity, chubby chipmunk!" He stated.

"Riku, you're mean! Stop it!" She whined.

"Riku, leave her alone, stop bullying her." Haruka said as she placed her hand onto her boyfriend's shoulder. The silver haired teen let go of his younger cousin's cheeks. The red haired girl turned to Seraphina with a smile. "Hello Sera, my name is Haruka Blaze. I'm Riku's girlfriend. I really wanted to meet you!"

"Hi Haruka! I wanted to meet you too! I'm so proud of my cousin; he actually got a really nice and beautiful girlfriend!" Selphie growled at this; she was Riku's ex-girlfriend.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Riku asked and the others laughed at this.

"I'm joking, Riku!" She said.

"Hello! I'm Sora Leonhart!" The brown haired boy grinned.

"Oh yeah! You're my cousin's best friend. It's great to meet you Sora!" Seraphina smiled.

"Hey, I'm Kairi Rose." The auburn haired teen said.

"Hi Kairi, it's nice to meet you." Selphie and Namine introduced themselves too. When it was Axel's turn, he stepped forward with his chin up.

"The name's Axel Blaze. Got it memorised?" He tapped the side of his head. Haruka rolled her eyes at this and face palmed. The silver haired girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, my name is Seraphina Jenova Valentin. Got that memorised?" Seraphina asked. His jaw dropped to the ground and everyone else snickered. Seraphina giggled and Roxas stared at her dreamily. "Aw, I'm just playing with you. It was a real honour meeting you, Axel. I will definitely remember you."

Axel smiled at her and rustled her hair. "You're a sweet kid."

"Thank you." She mumbled. Seraphina turned to Roxas and smiled at him.

"Hi…" He said.

"Oh hello." She replied. The red haired pyro elbowed the blonde haired teen.

"Aw, you're getting shy. Don't worry Sera; he always gets shy around a pretty girl, especially a girl he likes." He joked and they all laughed.

"Sera you got an admirer!" Riku said and she pouted at him whilst blushing.

"Oh shush Riku!" She countered back and then calmed down. She turned to the golden haired boy. "What's your name?" She asked with sparkling green and he stared into her eyes. Seraphina's smile was so gentle and lovely.

"My name's Roxas Strife." Roxas said.

"Roxas…" She trailed off.

He smiled and held out his hand. "It's really nice to meet." Seraphina shook his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Roxas."

There began their story of tears, pain and love…

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
